


[eggplant emoji]

by angelsaves



Series: Sexting with Yuri and Otabek [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M, secret virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Otabek is coming to visit Yuri. They've texted every day since their first try at sexting, and now they finally get to see each other in person. Sex is totally going to happen.





	

Otabek is coming to visit. Otabek is coming to visit, and Yuri is losing his mind. They've texted every single day since their first try at sexting, except today, because Otabek's been traveling all day, and Yuri feels like he's in caffeine withdrawal, only it's his heart that feels like it's missing something.

As soon as that thought crosses his mind, Yuri wants to crawl into a hole and pull it in after him. What kind of tool thinks stuff like that? His _heart?_ That's so gross, even the katsudon --

\-- and the doorbell rings, interrupting his thoughts. Oh, shit, it's Otabek! Yuri smooths down his hair and his shirt and runs to answer it.

He opens the door, and there's Otabek, looking effortlessly cool, even though he's a little travel-worn, and shit, so handsome. Yuri just stares at him.

"Hi," Otabek says, like this is normal. "May I come in?"

"Yes," Yuri says. "Hi. How was your flight?"

"All right." Otabek comes inside, easily hefting a plain black suitcase. "Where should I put this?"

"My room," Yuri says immediately, then, "if that's okay? There's, uh, the couch folds out --"

"I'd like to be in your room," Otabek says. "This way?"

"Yeah, follow me." Yuri leads the way, and Otabek sets his suitcase down next to the bed as he shuts the door behind them, then just -- looks at him, with those gorgeous dark eyes. Yuri wants to kiss him really, really badly.

"I want --" he starts to say, at the same time as Otabek says, "Can I --"

"You go first," they both say, and then they both start to laugh, which is nice.

"I don't want this to be weird," Yuri says, sitting down on the bed.

Otabek sits next to him. "Me neither," he says. "Can I kiss you?"

" _Yes,_ " Yuri says. Otabek smiles at him, and leans in, just brushing his lips against Yuri's. It's like touching a match to paper -- it goes from chaste and friendly to practically pornographic in a breath, Yuri climbing into Otabek's lap, sucking on his tongue, and cradling his face in his nervously shaking hands.

Otabek covers them with his own, looking up into Yuri's eyes. "It's just me," he says. "Nothing to worry about."

Yuri huffs. "That's _why_ ," he says. "It's _you_. I want to do it right."

"Not like I'll know the difference," Otabek says.

"Wait, what?"

Otabek shrugs. "I've never done this before," he says, and Yuri's world tilts sideways.

"Never done _what?_ " he demands.

"I've kissed people," Otabek says, "and I've -- you know, danced with them -- but I'm a virgin." It comes out like it's just a fact, not all tangled up in embarrassment and longing like Yuri feels.

"That's weird," he says, probably too mean, but _what?_ "You're so -- cool."

"I was raised to wait for marriage." Otabek tucks a piece of Yuri's hair behind his ear. "Then I decided I'd wait for the right person and the right time."

"And that's me," Yuri says in disbelief.

"Yes," Otabek says simply.

Well, fuck. Yuri has to kiss him for that, trying to make it sweet, but the fact that he's straddling Otabek makes that hard to stick to. Speaking of _hard_ , they both are, rubbing against each other through their jeans, and Yuri breaks the kiss to pant for breath.

"Mmm," Otabek says, and nuzzles under Yuri's jaw, which feels incredible.

"I don't -- oh, do that more -- I don't see how this is going to work, if neither of us knows what we're doing," Yuri complains, stroking Otabek's undercut, which is just as soft as he'd imagined.

Otabek laughs against his skin. "I didn't say that," he says, and then suddenly Yuri is on his back, Otabek braced above him. "I did research."

"Oh," Yuri says, wrapping his hands around the back of Otabek's neck. "Good." He pulls Otabek down for a kiss, and they plaster themselves together like they're going to fuse into one person. It's everything Yuri wanted, except they're still wearing clothes.

"I don't want to rush anything," Otabek says into Yuri's ear, "but I'd like to touch you."

"This isn't _rushing_ ," Yuri says, and squirms to get out of his pants. "This is just right."

Otabek kisses him sweetly, even as he's reaching down to fist Yuri's cock. "I think so too."

"Do that again," Yuri demands. "Oh -- mmm --" Otabek keeps kissing him, keeps jerking him off, and it's all Yuri can do not to fall apart, clutching at any part of Otabek he can reach.

"I want you to come for me," Otabek says, his voice low and thrilling.

"Fine," Yuri says, "I will --" and he lets the orgasm wash over hi, warm and wonderful, with Otabek pressed against him.

"Oh, Yura." Otabek kisses him desperately, and as soon as Yuri feels like he can move his hands right, he shoves them into Otabek's pants.

"I want," he says, distracted by the hot, smooth feel of Otabek's cock, "I want to get you off, I want everything."

"You can have it," Otabek says. "All of it. All of me."

Yuri kisses him again, and says, "Fuck me," right against his mouth.

Otabek gasps, shuddering all over in Yuri's grip. "Are you sure?"

"I got lube and condoms," Yuri says. "I want you --" He swallows and tries again. "I want you inside me, Beka."

"You -- finger yourself, right?" Otabek pushes himself up, a lock of his dark hair falling across his forehead. "Do it, for me. I want to watch."

Yuri reaches under the mattress for his supplies, while Otabek climbs over his legs to get a better view. He slicks up his fingers and slides them inside his ass, watching Otabek's greedy gaze on him as he stretches himself open.

"Fuck," Otabek says reverently. "Do you know what you look like?"

"No," Yuri says, driving his fingers in deeper. "Tell me."

Otabek is pressing the heel of his hand to the base of his cock. "You're so beautiful," he says. "You're like silk over steel. I could watch you do this forever, and then I realize that I can touch you, too."

"Do it, touch me," Yuri begs. He throws a condom to Otabek with his free hand. "Beka, please --"

Otabek groans and rushes to get the condom on, fingers somehow not fumbling , and Yuri spreads his legs for him, fingers still in deep. "Yura," he says. "You're really sure?"

"I'm sure," Yuri says. "Are you?"

"Yes." 

"Good." Yuri drips more lube onto his hand, slicks up Otabek's cock, and fits the head inside himself with a gasp.

"All right?" Otabek asks.

Yuri _loves_ it. "Move," he demands. "I want more of you."

Otabek braces himself and thrusts, so slowly and surely that Yuri sees stars. "Yura, you feel so good --"

"You do too," Yuri says. "Come on, I'm a soldier, right? I can take it!" He digs his heels into Otabek's back for emphasis.

"Maybe I want to go slow," Otabek says, and kisses him as he sinks deeper. "I want it to last." 

"We can always do it again," Yuri points out. "I just -- want you."

"Yura," Otabek says, and pulls out and pushes in, and Yuri makes a noise that would embarrass the crap out of him if there were anyone else but Otabek to hear it. There's not. He hopes there never will be.

Otabek is fucking him in earnest now, sweat dripping from his forehead onto Yuri's chest, and when he comes, Yuri thinks it's more beautiful than the view from the highest podium. He pulls out, even more slowly than he'd pushed in, and throws out the condom, then lies down next to Yuri.

"Mine," Yuri says, aggressively cuddling him.

"Yours," Otabek agrees, letting himself be cuddled.

Soon Grandpa will get home, and probably before that Mr. Fluff will start meowing at the door, but for now, Yuri's world is no bigger than his bed and perfect.


End file.
